


An Unseen Path

by pearlwolf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlwolf/pseuds/pearlwolf
Summary: This is a Fire Emblem Fates fanfic that imagines a route that might happen if Corrin had future vision like her mother Mikoto.





	1. A Different Dream

The sunlight felt warm on Corrin's cheek as she sat on the wooden porch outside of her bedroom watching the birds.   

It was such a nice feeling, she stretched and laid down, closing her eyes. 

_This is wrong._  

She opened her eyes and sat up, she looked around. 

Something didn't feel right. 

"Wait...Where am I?"  

It surprised Corrin to hear herself ask that but looking around she could tell she definitely was not in the Northern Fortress.   

What had happened?  She couldn't remember coming to this place, she wasn't even sure where she was. 

"Are you alright dear?" 

A female voice made her turn around. 

The woman behind her was beautiful, with long black hair, much like Corrin's own except hers was straight whereas Corrin's was long and wavy, and dark brown eyes wearing a white and gold armoured dress which made her look elegant and a golden crown that looked like a sun. 

"I...Mother?  No that can't be".  

The woman made a surprised expression and then smiled. 

"That's right, I'm your mother Mikoto.  I'm surprised you remembered on your own, I didn't foresee that". 

Corrin shook her head. 

"It...It just came to me....but I don't understand...I've never met you and I'm King Garon's child". 

"Oh sweet Corrin it's quite sad, when you where very young you were kidnapped by Nohr, we tried to get you back but all of our efforts ended in vain" 

Corrin shook her head, there was so much information to take in, she couldn't tell if what she heard was true. 

"I know it's a lot and you probably don't believe me but it's the truth, I never thought I'd get the chance to see you again, especially not this early". 

"No...No I believe you are my mother...there's just something that tells me that's true...it's just a lot to take in" 

Mikoto smiled gently, she took Corrin's hand gently. 

"I'm glad you think that way". 

Corrin couldn't help but smile back, as she held her mother's hand she remembered the first question she had. 

"Mother, this may seem silly but where are we?" 

Mikoto looked at her and then put her hand over her mouth to catch a small giggle. 

"Oh my child, we are home, in Hoshido.  At Castle Shirasagi....or at least that's what it seems like". 

Mikoto looked away. 

"Ah right, that's right I'm a Hoshidan royal right?  You're Empress, I remember but I don't know how I know that...Wait what do you mean at least that's what it seems like?". 

Mikoto looked at her, she could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. 

"You still haven't realised?" 

"Hmm?  Realised what?  What's wrong mother?"  

"Corrin where were you before this?" 

"Hmm I was....I was....Oh I was in the Northern Fortress, in Nohr". 

"And do you remember travelling here?" 

"Huh?  Well....No, not at all". 

"Corrin what's the last thing you remember?" 

Corrin crossed her arms and closed her eyes to think, what was the last thing she had done? 

"Hmm?  Oh!  I went to bed....Oh!" 

Mikoto nodded. 

"Then this is..." 

"A dream yes, to be honest it's not how I imagined our reunion would be". 

Mikoto chuckled softly and smiled at her. 

"It is lovely to see you like this, how pretty you've grown". 

 Mikoto petted Corrin's head, the princess made an embarrassed sound. 

"Mother please". 

Mikoto laughed, Corrin smiled and laughed as well. 

"It's such a shame that our time together in reality will be brief". 

Mikoto's smile had faded, Corrin looked at her worriedly. 

"Mother?  What do you mean?" 

A vision came into Corrin's head, they were standing in the town square of Castle Shirasagi, her mother was making a speech to the people, a purple glow cast her vision downward.  On her belt was a sword she had never seen before, a dark blade whose hilt carried an eye that seemed to look around.  The sword shook and then flew of her hilt into the hands of a hooded figure who immediately plunged it into the ground.  The result was devastating explosion which sent the people flying, the sword broke into pieces and they flung themselves towards Corrin.  She felt her mother grab her and watched in horror as the pieces of the blade hit her. 

"You're...You're going to die" 

Mikoto looked surprised and then nodded. 

"Yes, not long after we are reunited I will die". 

"I saw it!  I had this sword and it flew away and this hooded figure caught it and then there was an explosion". 

Corrin could feel herself shaking, her mother but her hands gently on her shoulders. 

"Corrin do not be frightened, even if that is my fate I will not regret meeting you again". 

Mikoto smiled. 

"Mother..." 

Corrin could feel her tears whelming up, she hugged her mother and held her closely. 

"Hush, sweet girl.  Don't cry" 

"Mother" 

The scenery around them began to fade. 

"Looks like this dream is coming to an end". 

Corrin held her mother tightly. 

"No!  Don't go!" 

Mikoto petted her hair and kissed her forehead. 

"I must,  you'll be alright.  Until we meet again" 

Her mother faded from her grasp, her figure began to float away. 

"No mother don't leave!"  

Corrin ran after her figure, the scenery around her becoming black until she fell. 

** 

Corrin woke up sweating, after wiping her face she sat up. 

It was still dark outside, and Jacob, Felicia and Flora had not come to wake her up so Corrin guessed that it was still night time.  She left her bed and got ready, she found a dark blue, hooded cloak in her wardrobe and put it in on.   

_Even if mother has accepted it I won't.  Now that I know what will happen I can take precautions to change it.  That sword...there's no sword like that here in the Northern_ _Fort_ _ress_ _so I can only guess that I gained it elsewhere...but I would only be allowed outside the_ _fortress_ _if father...err...King_ _Garon_ _allowed it._  

Corrin peered out of her window, it was late but there were still guards on patrol, but if she was careful she could avoid them.  Then she just needed to find away out, she sheathed her bronze sword on her belt, put up the hood on her cloak and left her room. 

_The only way I can think of getting that sword is that I get it from Fa-King_ _Garon_ _...or maybe_ _Xander_ _...No_ _Xander_ _wouldn't give me a sword that could harm me I'm sure of that.  Either way since I had it, it can only mean Father is going to allow me to leave.  If I leave, I'll be expected to fight against_ _Hoshido_ _.  So in order to stop that, I have to leave before_ _Xander_ _and the others come._  

She moved quietly and slowly, staying in the shadows and waiting for guards to pass by, she got to the fortresses courtyard and headed for the stables, she snuck around the back of them. 

The sight of two guards not far from her made her duck into the shadows, she waited patiently as the two of them passed.  As she did she spotted a small hole, just big enough to fit through if she was crawling on the outside wall.  After the guards had passed she ran to it and knelt down.  She peered through it, it was dark but she could feel a breeze coming through it. 

_Alright here I go._  

Corrin crawled through the gap, as she did she was unaware of the eyes that were watching her from the stable. 


	2. The Noble Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin discovers she was followed and finds an unexpected ally

After emerging from the other side of the wall, Corrin rested for a moment against it.  She looked up, keeping to the shadows as she did, to check if any guards had noticed her. 

They hadn't. 

_Now's_ _my chance._  

She took a deep breath and ran. 

There was a town not far from the Northern Fortress, she could find a place there to rest a while before continuing onwards.  She didn't really have a destination in mind, somewhere where King Garon couldn't track her down would be good but she didn't know of such a place, she had spent most of her life in the fortress. 

_Now's not the time to regret_ _decisions_ _!_  

** 

The town was silent, no surprise there it was still very early morning or very late night depending on how you looked at it.  Corrin moved quietly as she looked for a place to rest, a stable or something would do for a short rest. 

As she walked she became aware of footsteps appearing behind her, they came out of alley-ways, she turned to face them. 

A group had formed behind her, they wore dark clothes and carried bows and daggers. 

"You're out a little late ain't ya". 

"A pretty girl out late should be careful". 

Corrin gulped, there were far too many of them for her to fight, they would soon overpower her.  

_What do I do?_  

A clanging noise distracted the group, Corrin seized her chance.  She ducked into an alleyway and ran. 

"Hey she's getting away you idiots!" 

She could hear them running after her, suddenly from above a cloaked figure jumped down next to her. 

"W-Who are you?" She asked. 

The figure ran a head, they beckoned Corrin to follow them. 

_They're helping me?_  

Corrin followed the figure through the alley-ways, the sound of the group became distant. 

Finally they came to a stop. 

"T-Thank you, I don't know what I would've done without you" said Corrin. 

"Honestly my lady, if you're going to run away you shouldn't go running into trouble right away" replied the voice. 

"Wait that voice....it can't be, Lilith?"  

The figure dropped the hood of their cloak to reveal the blue haired stable girl, her long hair, the top covered in a plain headscarf, tied in plait that draped across her shoulder. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same my lady, why did you run away?" 

"How did you know....the others can't have discovered I'm missing yet". 

"I saw you sneak out from the stables and followed you". 

"You haven't told anyone?" 

"No, I thought I would see what you had to say for yourself first". 

"What will you do?" 

"Well that depends on your answer". 

Corrin stared at the stable girl, of all people to come after her she certainly wasn't expecting Lilith to be the one that did. 

"Alright, this may sound strange but I had a dream....well not a dream more of vision I guess.  I found out about the circumstances of my birth". 

Lilith looked surprised. 

"O-Oh?" 

Lilith glanced to the side. 

"I remembered that I am not of Nohr by birth but of Hoshido, my mother is Empress Mikoto and my father was the late Emperor Sumeragi". 

"Oh...." 

"I don't expect you to believe me Lilith, but the reason I left is because if I stay in Nohr, then my mother will die due to events that would be set in motion by King Garon if I stay here...so...." 

Corrin looked down. 

"It's alright Lady Corrin I believe you" 

Corrin looked up at her. 

"Really?  You do?" 

Lilith smiled and nodded. 

"I don't think you would lie about such a thing". 

Corrin smiled. 

"Thank you Lilith!  But what will you do?"  

"Well I'll suppose I'll go with you, you're not going to go very far on your own". 

"Are you sure, if we're caught they'll punish both of us". 

"Lady Corrin I am with you wherever you may go" 

Lilith curtsied. 

"I see, thank you Lilith.  Having you with me puts me at ease". 

"You shouldn't let your guard down my lady, we stayed here too long.  They found us". 

Corrin looked behind her, the group that had approached her before were looking at them and there were more of them now. 

Lilith stood in front of her. 

"I'll protect you Lady Corrin, stay behind me". 

"What?  Lilith no!  You can't fight them!" 

Felicia, Flora, Jacob and Gunther, all of her other servants were equipped to fight and Corrin had seen their skills but Lilith was different, she was a stable girl and Corrin had never been aware that she had any combat ability. 

"Don't worry, I'm not as defenseless as I look". 

The group of thieves laughed, they reached for their weapons. 

"Hold it" 

The thieves stopped, they looked behind them and then parted. 

A man with scruffy white hair, alright mostly white with a large splash of black in the middle, he was wearing grey and green clothing with golden chains across his torso under a dark green cloak, with black pants and high brown boots.  He carried a bow with him. 

"Oh the boss is here". 

Corrin looked at him. 

He was the boss of these thieves?  What did he want? 

"You girl, you called that one Lady Corrin" he said pointing at Corrin. 

Lilith didn't answer. 

"You wouldn't be the same Corrin that was kidnapped from Hoshido would ya?" 

"How did you know?" 

The bandit leader put his bow on his back, he turned to the other thieves. 

"You lot head back, these two aren't targets" he said. 

The group grumbled. 

"No complaining get going!" 

They grumbled some more but started moving, their boss waited until they were gone and then turned to Corrin. 

"Come with me" he said. 

"You think just because you dismissed your group we'll trust you?" Asked Lilith remaining defensive. 

Corrin patted her shoulder. 

"It's alright Lilith, let's do as he says" she said. 

"Lady Corrin are you sure?"  

Corrin nodded. 

"It's just a feeling I have, we can trust him". 

The man crossed his arms. 

"Hmph, you're either incredibly sure of yourself or stupidly naive" he said. 

"Or maybe I foresaw that you're a good person". 

The man looked surprised, he then sighed. 

"Well you are _her_ kid after all" he looked at Corrin "follow me". 

Corrin nodded, she and Lilith followed the man through the streets. 

** 

The man lead them to a small warehouse, members of his thief group were lounging around as he took them into a small room. 

"You're not planning on holding us hostage are you?  Trust me it you will end up regretting it if you do" said Lilith. 

"Relax I don't plan on it". 

"Then can I ask what you want?" asked Corrin. 

The man looked at the closed door. 

"Alright, I suppose I should introduce myself.  The names Shura, a while back I used to jobs for the Hoshidan royal family". 

"A thief worked with the Hoshidan royal family?" asked Lilith. 

"Well back then I wasn't exactly a thief, true my work revolved around my opening locks and obtaining things but ninja's do that sort of work too". 

"How did you come to know the royal family?" 

"I come from a small kingdom named Kohga, we had good relations with Hoshido but we were attacked by a neighboring kingdom named Mokushu.  I escaped to Hoshido and I was hired by the royal family a few times but eventually they stopped hiring so I left to try and make money elsewhere". 

"I see, why are you telling us this?" 

"Truthfully I was hired to kidnap you back from Nohr, but I failed.  So when I saw you I thought I might be able to take you back to Hoshido". 

"Oh that's..." 

Corrin looked uncertainly at Lilith. 

"Whilst that would be nice, I don't think it's a good idea right now". 

"I figured that something was up, what is it Lady Corrin". 

"Well you see..." 

Corrin explained everything to Shura, her dream and how she had snuck out of the Northern Fortress. 

"I  see, yeah it would be a bad idea to go to Hoshido if it's going to kill the Empress". 

"Though in my vision I had that evil looking sword, so I think we can head there eventually.  Though I don't want to fight against my Nohrian siblings who raised me.  Until I figure out what I want to do I want to stay away from both kingdoms". 

"I see....Well then I guess I'll go with you". 

Corrin and Lilith looked at Shura surprised. 

"You will?" asked Corrin. 

"You won't get far with just that one by your side" replied Shura gesturing at Lilith. 

Lilith glared at the older man. 

"Trust me, you may find me full of surprises" she said. 

"I can imagine" replied Shura. 

Corrin stood between them. 

"Alright don't fight.  Shura we would be glad to have you with us" she said. 

"Ok, do you have a plan on where to go?" asked Shura. 

"No not yet" replied Corrin. 

"If I may my lady?  I know of a place where no one will find us" said Lilith. 

Shura and Corrin looked at her. 

"Really Lilith?" asked Corrin. 

Lilith nodded. 

"It would be impossible for anyone to follow us there" she said. 

Shura raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh that would be great!  Could you take us there?" Asked Corrin. 

"Of course, we should depart in a few hours but first let's rest a little" replied Lilith sitting on the floor. 

Corrin nodded, she sat down next to Lilith. 

"I'll go and gather some supplies" said Shura. 

"Alright, thank you Shura" replied Corrin. 

Shura left the room. 

** 

A few hours later Corrin felt someone gently shaking her. 

"Lady Corrin, it's time to go". 

Corrin groaned and opened her eyes. 

She yawned. 

"I'm sleepy" she moaned. 

"I'm sorry my lady but we should be going, you can sleep when we reach our destination I promise". 

"Hmm?  Oh Lilith It's you". 

"How long are you going to be half asleep?!" 

The other voice was much gruffer, Corrin blinked a few times and then remembered where she was. 

"Oh! Shura!" 

She stood up. 

"Sorry, I can't believe I feel asleep" she said. 

"You've been up since late, it's no surprise" replied Lilith. 

"Yes well, anyway Shura is that how you wake up a Hoshidan royal?" Asked Corrin. 

"Huh?  Oh...err"  

Shura glanced around, Corrin laughed. 

"I'm teasing, sorry Shura I don't mind.  It beats being woken up with ice magic" she said. 

Shura turned around. 

"We should get moving, hurry up" he said walking off. 

Corrin watched him. 

"You don't think he's mad at me do you?" She asked. 

"I think he's embarrassed" replied Lilith. 

"Hurry up!" 

"We're coming!" 

Corrin and Lilith followed after him. 

They reached the edge of the town, Shura's group of theives had gone with them. 

"See ya later boss". 

"Hope you get some good loot wherever your going". 

"Ya idiots get lost already I didn't ask ya to come!" 

"Aww boss you really didn't think we'd let you leave without saying goodbye?" 

"Bye boss!" 

"See ya Boss!" 

"Piss off already!  You're going to give us away!" 

The group laughed and left, a few of them waved at them. Corrin waved back. 

"Don't encourage them" said Shura. 

"They're really fond of you, they're going to miss you" said Corrin. 

Shura turned and walked away, he stopped. 

"I'll miss the idiots too" he muttered. 

Corrin smiled. 

They followed Lilith, after about an hour Lilith stopped. 

"What's wrong Lilith?" Asked Corrin. 

"You're not lost already are you?" Asked Shura. 

Lilith turned to face them. 

"Lady Corrin I ask that you do not panic" she said. 

"H-Huh?  What is it?" Asked Corrin. 

Lilith put her hands together in front of her chest. 

"Great Moro I beseech you, grant me power to deliver us to the astral realm" she said. 

An intense light surrounded her, Corrin and Shura stepped back in surprise. 

"What's going on?" asked Shura. 

The light faded but Lilith was no longer there, instead a creature that looked like a kind of fish, with blue and red scales was floating infront of them, holding onto a large round stone. 

Corrin looked at the creature and then looked around. 

"Lilith?" 

"Yes Lady Corrin?" 

Corrin looked at the creature, it had spoke and it was Lilith's voice that came out of it. 

"Lilith?  Is that you?  Wait....I remember you were that bird I saved all those years ago!" 

"Looks more like a fish to me". 

"Yes the very same, though I'm not a bird or a fish.  I'm a dragon". 

Corrin and Shura stared at her. 

"What?!"  

"Huh....I thought dragons would have been bigger and more intimidating". 

"Look there's different kinds, I'm one of the smaller kinds.  I still have more than enough power". 

Lilith darted about in the air, glaring at Shura. 

"Let's not fight.  So Lilith what does this have to do with where we're going?" Asked Corrin. 

"Oh right!"  

Lilith turned around, a glowing portal appeared. 

"If we go through here we'll reach it" she said. 

The small dragon disappeared through it. 

"Come on!" she called through it. 

Corrin looked at Shura and stepped through, he followed close behind the portal closing behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy this took a while. Sorry I've been busy with uni work.
> 
> Shura's one of my fav characters from Fates

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently finished Fire Emblem Fates Revelations and there's somethings that I really wasn't happy with in that route (poor Scarlet) so I wanted to write a fic in which Corrin has her mother's future vision and sets off on a different path. I don't know how often it will update because I have uni but I plan to do my best with it.
> 
> Also Corrin has black hair in this fic because I wanted her to resemble Mikoto more.


End file.
